


Working It Out

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Competition, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Selena hates a lot about Charlotte, but none of it more than she hates how much she wants her, and when the opportunity presents itself, what better way to show Charlotte how much she hates her than in bed? Commission for Shiny Milotics.





	

Selena hated everything about Charlotte. Hated her faux sweet, innocent act, hated the real bitch lying beneath it. Hated the way she vied for the attention of every man whose coin purse looked even the least bit full. Hated her prissy attitude. Hated the rock hard abs she flaunted everywhere she went, and the big tits that stuck out constantly and always seemed to just be screaming, "Hey, look at me!" Hated how easily her taut core and her bouncing breasts successfully got her attention any time they were around one another.

Hated that she was in bed with her.

'In bed' may not have been the right way to describe the way the two Nohrian soldiers pulled at each others' clothes, snarling and scratching all the while, but it was closer to reality than Selena liked, as the net result of them grabbing and wrestling one another in Charlotte's bed had proven far more intimate than she was comfortable with, and all in ways far more insane than she knew how to handle.

"It's not enough that you have to be a snarling bitch to everyone around you, but do you have to tear my nice clothes?" Charlotte asked, furious as she watched Selena pull her panties down, the blonde's frustrated kicking eliciting a tearing noise that was entirely her fault, but which she immediately pinned the blame for on Selena, grabbing hold of one of her head pigtails and pulling on it.

Selena hissed in turn, nails digging into Charlotte's thigh as she pushed forward and sank her teeth into the top of one of Charlotte's exposed, bared breasts, large enough to spike a frustrated envy within her as she was stuck staring at yet another incredibly chesty Nohrian--as if the one she served hadn't been reason enough for inadequacy. Biting down hard on the skin, she left a mark there before saying, "Your breasts are the only thing about you that's real, you know."

"And they're nicer than any part of you is," Charlotte retorted, looking down to see the bite mark lingering and slapping Selena across the face for it. "Don't ruin the assets! I need this cleavage, and just because you can't get somebody to pay attention to you doesn't mean I have to go without a date. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, you know."

"Oh, did you think you were honey?" Selena scratched her way up Charlotte's thigh, grabbing hold of her other breast and pushing herself downward, biting on it before Charlotte could do a damn thing about it. "Drizzling something sweet on a rotten apple doesn't make the rot go away."

"Why don't you put your head down where it belongs and find out for yourself how sweet I taste?" Charlotte asked, shoving Selena off of her. She spread her legs wide, eagerly offering her glistening, pink pussy up to the redhead for her to go at. "Just put your face down there, and you can write out 'I'm sorry' with that bitchy tongue of yours. I'm sure it gets lots of exercise running your mouth constantly."

Selena rolled her eyes, pushing against her shove and grabbing hold of Charlotte's breasts, forceful and aggressive in how she kneaded them. "I don't think you could even last long enough for me to write that out." Her eyes narrowed as she fondled the blonde, hating her amazing chest as much as she loved it, as her eyes once more fell to the tight core and each individually defined ab. Dammit, she settled down in this world expecting not to end up belligerently, frustratedly attracted to another set of amazing abs. "You're all tease and all talk, but I don't see a ring on that finger, which means I'm going to guess you haven't found shit, and you wouldn't be able to handle someone like me."

"What? Like I'm supposed to believe anyone can stand the company of a complaining, foul-mouthed bitch like you?" Charlotte scoffed at the idea. "This is probably the first time you've ever seen someone naked before."

"Wow. Everything you say is usually bullshit, but that's a special kind of made up. But fine, let's prove it." She shoved her hand down between Charlotte's legs, pushing a couple of her long, dexterous fingers up her pussy. "Endurance contest, right now. If you really think you can outlast me, then prove it. Right now, let's do this. When I win, I get to sit on your face."

"Oh, it's on," Charlotte snarled, grabbing Selena by the hair with one hand to pull her into a fierce, angry kiss while the other hand pushed between her legs, two digits sinking into Selena's own slick hole while her thumb pushed against her clit. She bit down harshly on Selena's lower lip, eyes narrowed as she made out with the woman who drove her up the wall with frustration, not quite the response she maybe should have given, but she wasn't thinking very clearly at all in this state. It didn't help that Selena's deft, eager fingers immediately began to work a special kind of magic between her legs, and she knew she was in trouble. "And when you cum first, I'm going to finally have that tongue doing something worthwhile."

In turn, Selena moaned into the kiss as Charlotte began to fingerfuck her, and the sudden sensation hit her like a brick. She hadn't been ready for that as she felt the digits pumping rapidly in and out, all while the thumb pressed into her clitoris and kept a firm touch in as it rubbed aggressive circles against her sensitive nub. "Yeah, it's going to be moving around in my mouth while I gloat about how badly you lost. But don't worry, even a bitch in sheep's clothing like you can learn how to eat pussy properly, and I'll have you at work all night on it."

Their frustrated attempts to win immediately laid out the girls' different approaches to getting another girl off. Selena was all about finesse, her fingers agile and working with speed and precision as she worked them in and out of Charlotte, every last motion careful and meant to expertly work over her inner core and her most sensitive of spots with ease. Charlotte wasn't about any of that, preferring brute force aggression to get her message across; she fingered fast and hard, an approach rooted in friction and speed to make her case. She wasn't for anything subtle, burning up all of her subtlety in her masks and her demeanour; now, the bitch was out, and she wasn't showing any mercy to Selena.

Just as Selena loathed Charlotte's lies and social chameleon tendencies, Charlotte could not stand Selena's blunt force bitterness toward everything. She was too honest, wearing her heart on her sleeve and showing everyone how black it was in the process. One too many times, Selena had challenged Charlotte, backhanded remarks about her authenticity ruining her chances, one time in particular during a ball where she almost had a rich Nohrian royal cousin wrapped around her finger before Selena crashed it. And yet, for all of her frustrations toward Camilla's retainer, she couldn't help but catch one too many glimpses of her leanly built body, the steady muscle that was built for speed and endurance rather than strength, always there to catch her eye in ways that she hated.

Hated enough to sink her teeth down into the tops of one of Selena's breasts in retribution for marring her own perfect cleavage. She relished for a moment in the way Selena hissed in frustration, the sharp pain of teeth dug into her skin enough to leave her aching and twisting about in mad frustration before replying in kind, going for the throat in a very literal sense as Selena bit down on her neck. The cry of frustration Charlotte let out in response was one that vibrated through Selena's lips, and left her chest tightening in satisfaction as she felt for herself the reaction she'd elicited.

All through it, the girls continued to fingerfuck each other, refusing to slow down or cease their contest. They tugged at each others' hair, left bite marks all over one anothers' necks and breasts, but the fingering continued. It felt strange to be giving pleasure to someone they were openly insulting, but as they writhed about together, neither wanted to stop. The pleasure mounted, moans replacing the grunts and hisses as Selena's steady hand and Charlotte's furious pumping both worked their magics on the other.

"You're not even that good at this," Selena whined, even if her voice told a different story. But that only drove her further, knowing she had to try and fight back with something bitter and frustrated rather than ever let Charlotte grab the victory "It's like you're fumbling around a quiver for an arrow."

"Gods, i--do you ever shut up?" Charlotte asked, even if 'Gods' came out ragged and she was clearly stumbling quickly over a remark to hide the excited cry she was about to let out. They were both holding stubbornly to their frustrations even as their orgasms approached, as their lips smashed together again and their furious kiss was wrought with heavy, frantic breaths and looks that straddled the line between hatred and twisted want. There was something about the hot, contentious fury bubbling up within them that neither could shake.

But someone had to lose. Neither wanted to, and they were both close, gasping out in delight as they drew nearer and nearer, but someone was bound to find their peak first, and unfortunately for Charlotte, she was unable to hold back any longer. She cried out as she came, pure noise and sound spilling from her lips as her hips rocked off of the bed and she snapped forward, responding in anger by sinking her teeth as hard as she could into Selena's neck. In some twisted way, it was the rush of pain and satisfaction hitting her at once that drove Selena over the edge seconds later, and the two yelled as they came, squirming and bucking against one another's unforgiving hands.

While Selena outlast Charlotte, she was much louder about her enjoyment as she shuddered and twisting happily about, grabbing the panting blonde's shoulder and saying amid frantic gasps, "I fucking told you," as she pulled herself upright. Clearly, she'd been left a bit of a wreck from her orgasm, but Selena was steadfast in wanting her well deserved ride on Charlotte's face. Her breath was heavy and clumsy as she pushed forward, shoving Charlotte down harder onto her back as she pressed down, shoving her pussy right up against Charlotte's lips.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed as Selena climbed clumsily up onto her, looking almost drunk with pleasure as she took a moment to gather herself once more, and Charlotte's mind quickly flashed with curiosity as she began to concoct a plan. But as great a plan as it was, she knew she was on the losing end of her deal, and the shove of a dripping pussy up against her lips wasn't something she could fight against, not without knowing Selena would give her endless shit for going back on their snarled agreement. The last thing she needed was to give Selena more fuel and reasons to call her a liar, which left her with little choice but to play along as Selena demanded, for as much as she wanted to do anything but.

"Fuck, what are you waiting for?" Selena groaned, grinding her dripping, aching mound up against Charlotte's lips in frustration. "I'm not taking you out for dinner first. Start licking!" A tug on her pretty blonde hair might stir some response from her, Selena reasoned, and grabbed a nice handful to pull on as she tried to get Charlotte to cooperate. Victory was an addictive sensation that Selena was ready to get her fill of, ready to ride out to the frustrated, intense end as she seized control, intent on keeping it for the night.

Knowing full well that Selena was going to hold onto every it of control she could, but also that she responded to pleasure like she could hardly handle an orgasm in its aftermath, Charlotte felt a streak of wickedness wash across her that may just have held the solution she needed. Grabbing hold of Selena's firm ass and pressing her fingers into the cheeks that she hated to admit were as nice as they were, Charlotte relished in pulling her pussy down and starting to eat her out. Not happily, and certainly not with any kind of earnest desire to pleasure the irritating and overly abrasive redhead, but intention didn't shine through very well in pleasure.

Charlotte's tongue trailed up and down Selena's slit, licking up her tart nectar as the frustration bubbled within her. She saw a way out, and that way was through hitting Selena with an orgasm harsh and overwhelming enough to throw her entirely off of her game and leave her vulnerable, ripe for the picking and at her mercy. It was also a chance to shut Selena up by showing her that she knew exactly what she was doing, that her mouth was more than capable of working a magic upon Selena that would blow her mind. Those were the frustrated, competitive concerns rushing through Charlotte as she worked, not at all concerned for Selena's pleasure outside of the ways it would benefit her.

Not that Selena cared much one way or another what Charlotte's motivations were, as she grabbed clumsily at fistfuls of soft hair and tugged. "This is the first thing you've used your mouth for since I met you that hasn't made me roll my eyes," she said, biting her lip as her thighs tightened down around either side of Charlotte's head. She held tightly onto her, holding her in place as she worked eagerly back and forth, finding more glee from sitting on her face and the thrills that came from her dominant position than she found in anything else. The thrills of taking her and so forcefully, harshly subjecting her to submissively eating her out were just too great not to relish in as thoroughly as she could.

As Selena aggressively rode Charlotte's face and relished in the thrill of victory that came from being victorious, she was showing her weaknesses. Selena loved to get off. Perhaps a little too much, where the vigorous, delighted reactions came in, her moans loud and her body shuddering. She seemed even a little bit off her game as she came, and the more Charlotte ate her out, the more she saw those same weaknesses coming again to the forefront. It was a path to mutiny, a way to throw her off and take control for herself, as she began to see Selena for what she really was.

Not that it made any better the mere fact that she was sitting atop her face in the first place, her weight pushing down against her, hands in her hair and thighs pressing onto her side of her head with a vengeance. "You're a lot more enjoyable to be around when you're not talking, you know," she whined, head rolled back, her voice shuddering and twisting around her pleasure. "And I can see why you're so good at eating pussy. I didn't think anyone could stand you, but you're at least doing something worthwhile." Her tongue lashed against her lips as she pitched forward, staring down with a wicked smile at Charlotte, staring her dead in the eye and soaking in all of the sweet satisfaction of her position now atop her. She could hardly control herself or her excitement as she rocked feverishly back and forth, brimming with mad delight.

The closer Selena got to orgasm, the louder she became, spilling off into excited, shuddering moans that made Charlotte twist beneath her in frustrated arousal. Words began to slip away as she focused more and more on just expressing how good she felt, having no idea that she was helping confirm Charlotte's hopeful suspicions with each noise she made. It didn't matter in her state, not when she was too busy bucking wildly about and embracing the mad thrills of indulgent delight that she had been too long without. All the retainer wanted was to get off, and in the process she was lighting up her weaknesses for Charlotte to behold.

But before Charlotte could get the satisfaction of turning the tables, she had to deal with the knowledge that with Selena riding high on her face, her tongue brought the redhead to a loud, noisy, graceless orgasm, one that left her scalp aching from the sudden pull on her hair. Powerless to stop her from being hit by the pleasure that consumed her, Charlotte had to listen every moan, every twisted, mad cry of bliss that dug in deep with the twin frustrations of knowing that she was getting Selena off, and that watching Selena climax was an oddly and sickeningly satisfying feeling, one that left arousal shuddering through her.

Charlotte didn't wait any longer than she had to, shoving Selena off of her easily, her upper body strength effortlessly overpowering Selena, especially in her dizzy state. The afterglow was where Selena's weakness was, where she became vulnerable and easily pushed around. Not that she lasted very long being physically 'off' of Charlotte, as the blonde grabbed at her hair and pulled her head in close, the other hand reaching down between her legs and shoving a pair of fingers quickly into her dripping, trembling pussy as she stared daggers at the dizzy and whining retainer. The sudden, sharp sensation of her hair being pulled made Selena gasp, and the fingers pushing into her as she lingered in the state of overly sensitive need in the wake of her orgasm left her staring into Charlotte's eyes, not sure what to do but feeling incredible.

"I know your secret," Charlotte said, snarling as she tilted Selena's head back and went for her neck, biting down harshly onto her skin. Hard enough to leave a mark. "You talk a really big game, Selena, but the second you actually get fucked, you turn into a moaning wreck." Another bite, and her fingers began to pump rapidly, resuming the steady, furious fingerfucking she had treated her to earlier.

"Shit, you're right," Selena moaned. "I really like having sex. It's such a fucking embarrassment isn't it?" She bit her lip, seething from the delighted, pleasure pain of being bitten as she shot back with sarcasm. "How will I ever live with myself?"

"No, you don't like having sex, you like getting fucked." Charlotte twisted her grip on the red hair she held onto, and after leaving her neck covered in bite marks, finally pulled back. "You have been calling me fake and a lying bitch for how long? But you've spent all night trying to pretend you're strong and dominant, but now I see you for what you really are." Faster, her fingers worked, as Charlotte relished in the power suddenly in her hand. She pulled Selena's head back, made her meet her gaze so that she could read the reaction in her eyes mingling amid all of her guilty delight. "You're just a submissive slut who's been waiting for me to put her in her place."

Selena let out a frustrated whine, trying to shake her head, but only ending up getting a tug on her scalp for her trouble, making her wince and hiss. She was soaking wet, and Charlotte's rough fingerfucking was only getting her even wetter as the aggression and the pleasure both wore her down in tandem. "Y-you wish!" she yelled.

"All this time you've been a bitch to me just hoping I'd eventually hatefuck you down into submission, because you can't just admit how much you love getting dominated. You're even in denial so bad you sat on my face instead of begging me to sit on yours, but I can tell that you want to eat me out. It's all you want to do, isn't it? I might be fake, but at least I admit it's all an act. What are you?"

Barely able to put words together as fingers worked her over with such incredible, satisfying speed that she couldn't contain herself, Selena was left only able to moan in response, as the fingers pushed into her and worked at her pussy with the same amazing, aggressive, harsh pace that had gotten her off so hard the first time. Charlotte was right; Selena loved pleasure, got drunk on orgasms and was left with a needy, submissive streak that only got worse each and every time she was brought over the edge, and she wished she wasn't right, wished she hadn't ended up as putty in the hands of the gold digger, but there she was, face bright red as she stared Charlotte in the eye and couldn't handle the pleasure.

"That's what I thought," Charlotte said, biting her lip and sucking in a sharp, excited breath as she took delight in watching Selena squirm. She released her hair only to slap her across the cheek and rake her nails along Selena's back, making her scream in bliss as she toiled in the submissive thrill of getting used and torn up by the stronger woman. "Do you want me to make you cum?" she asked, voice dipping into the same fake, honey-sweet highness with which she tried to tempt prospective lovers before they saw what lay beneath.

"Yes!" Selena cried out, the most ragged cry she could have mustered, as the fingers continued to work, fucking her so fast and so hard that it make her head spin.

But not any longer. Charlotte pulled the fingers out of her pussy, made her whine and shudder as she wiped the stickiness off of her fingers and right onto Selena's cheeks, a show of disdain that shouldn't have turned her on as much as it did, but as she was told, "Then eat, slut," as her head was pushed down between Charlotte's powerful legs, Selena did exactly as she was told.  
*****************************  
Selena was thankful for how much her armor covered up everything. Her arms and her back were covered in scratch marks, the tops of her breasts had been bit all over, and her collar thankfully hid all of the lingering teeth imprints and bite marks that Charlotte had left her with. She was sore and torn up and could not have felt better in some twisted way as she stumbled out of her room and down to meet her princess.

But Camilla's first words to her were the frustratingly on the nose, "Enjoy your night?" in that frustratingly smooth, deeply silken voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Selena snapped, not even realizing her arms were folding as she pouted at her lady.

But all Camilla could do was laugh as she stepped forward, grabbing at the top of Selena's collar and pulling it down, revealing the minefield of bite marks that had been left there. "It's about time, I think. I knew the second you ran Charlotte away from my cousin that it was out of jealousy more than you realized, but it looks like you've finally come to your senses."

Selena stammered in frustration as her cheeks became as red as her hair, the soft laughing that followed from Camilla teasing her leaving her only worse off as she shirked away from it. "H-how did you even know that?" she asked, voice rising not only in frustration, but higher in pitch out of embarrassment.

Camilla gave a cryptic smile and an almost as cryptic, "I know everything you get up to, my naughty retainer."


End file.
